silentmcfandomcom-20200215-history
Casino Info
Gambling The Casino is currently located to the west of the City. It is a giant building made of Netherbrick, can't miss it! At the Casino you can gamble your hard earned money in the hopes of winning even more money. Currently there are only two games to choose from: Slots and Black Jack. The Casino is currently split into two different sections, the free area, and the VIP Area. The Free Area is located on the third floor and contains slots that range from $1-$100 per roll. The VIP Area is located on the fourth floor and has a $1000 entry fee, but has a lot more to offer the player from higher rolling slots to higher max allowed bets on the Blackjack Tables. Slots The Slots are located all around the walls of the rainbow room. They are very simple to use. Just walk up to a sign and right click it to play. Each Slot has its own designated bet amount that you will see on the sign. The amounts range from $1 all the way up to $50,000 for the highest of rollers. To Win you must get 3 of the same "fruit" on the slots. How much you win depends on the amount of the bet as well as what 3-of-a-kind you got. There are 7 different possibilities (in order from most common to rarest): Cherry, Lemon, Plum, Lime, Orange, Watermelon and Jackpot. Please play on only one Slot at a time! Black Jack How to Play In the Casino you will find the Black Jack table located in the center of the rainbow room. To start a game right click on the blackjack sign. The sign will ask for a bet. Left click to increa se your bet (in increments of 5), and right click to deal the cards. Your cards and the dealers cards will be announced to you in chat and your hand total will be displayed on the sign. Left click on the sign to hit, right click to stay. Your winnings or losses will be announced in chat. After the game ends, you will need to left or right click the sign and you will be prompted to either continue the game with a right click or leave the table with a left click. You can also leave the table at any time by moving away from the sign. Background Information on Blackjack Black Jack is a card game where a Player bets against the Dealer. The objective is to get as close to "21" without going over. The player is dealt an initial two card hand with the option of drawing cards to bring the total value to 21 or less without exceeding it, so that the dealer will lose by having a lesser hand than the player or by exceeding 21. After the initial two cards the player has the option to HIT or to STAY. To HIT means that you will get an additional card that will be added to the existing two to increase the total value of your cards. To STAY means that you are happy with your hand and do not want anymore cards. The Dealer then plays his hand and the one closest to 21 (withouth being over) is the winner of the hand. The Dealer must stay on 17 or higher, and will draw cards until he has this. Card values: 2-10 = face value; J, Q, K = '10'; A = 1 or 11. Lottery The lottery is a simple yet fun plugin. There is a drawing every 12 hours. Each ticket only costs $100 and you can buy up to two of them per drawing. /lottery - This command will simply show the time till the next drawing, and how much is current in the pot. /lottery buy - This command will simply buy you a ticket.